metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luminoth
Cleanup coming So I know that many of you are hoping for a cleanup on this page. so beware not! right now, I am hard at work at a new version of this page, similarly to what i did with the History of the Space Pirates page. So to any further editors, please be aware that your changes may not be passed on to the future version. So, in the eternal words of Scar and the hyenas: Be Prepared!!![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Is there anything that we need explictly for this coming sweep, Chozoboy?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Structure! This page is just a block of information, then Smash, Trivia, Gallery, etc. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Average Height? How tall are the Luminoth supposed to be? I'm terrible with determining size, so I always just guessed at 14 feet, although that seems like it's probably far too tall; then again, it's been years since I've played my copy for reasons not worth explaining. Not only is this information I would find useful in my general knowledge, but I could then actually work towards spriting a Luminoth for a project I've been working on. - Somarinoa 09:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Someone would have to compare the models. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I definitely would do it, if I knew how to access things like that... - Somarinoa 15:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Samus is literally "knee high to a grasshopper", so I would say they are about 12-14 ft.Glorious CHAOS! 05:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Connection :Who else notices the ring in the center of the Luminoth's chest? Doesn't it look like Mother Brain's eye?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe? Trivia worthy? Certainly. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Am I the only one who noticed that the Luminoth seem to bear a moderate resemblance to the "Prawns" from District 9? When I get around to it I'm going to check and see if any Retro people wound up doing visual effects for that movie... AdmiralSakai 16:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Mm, I dunno...other than the two species being arthropoidic, I don't personally see it. Here's the page I created for the Prawn on Alien Species Wikia, for a good comparison to go by (considering there's a Luminoth to your right). -- Somarinoa 17:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :: The only link I see is the "arthropod" one... Retro itself does not appear to have done any work for the movie, but that doesn't preclude the possibility that individual people did or that someone just played the game.... or that I'm seeing a connection that really isn't there...AdmiralSakai 21:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) A red ring with a dot in the middle? I'm not seeing it... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh look, there are faces in the knees! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha...but in all seriousness, those are (likely) spiracles. -- Somarinoa 17:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well they ARE giant moths after all, of course they have spiracles, they're bugs,although highly advanced super intelligent and mentally powerful alien bugs at that. Marx Wraith 21:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) They used that 3-dot pattern a bunch of times. Take a look at the Amorbis concept art with the Dark Suit. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well considering the luminoth use dots as their language, that might mean something. I mean, they use that three dot pattern on everything. Ingsmashers, Quadraxis, Amorbis... Even the bombu thing, if you think about it. The list is unending. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Considering the Luminoth's abnormally powerful physiology, they likely engineered their current physiology long ago... it's likely that the dot pattern was added then.... my personal theory was that it represents the three sectors of Aether, but it is also the letter "F" in their language (IMHO the three sectors makes considerably more sense). The genetic modification hypothesis segways into another problem, namely that much of the Luminoth's architecture (the doors, in particular) is far too small for a being the size of U-Mos to move through (even if they were to crouch or fold up to a reasonable degree, like U-Mos does when talking to Samus). So either all the Luminoth have the ability to routinely and conveniently switch to a much smaller form, or they only became this large at the very end of the war.AdmiralSakai 00:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can't U-Mos transform into a whole swarm of moths in a secret button sequence? Maybe that's what they do......of course it doesn't make much sense why it would be easier to do that instead of simply making a bigger door.Marx Wraith 22:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...anyway, Hellkaiser, the dot is kind of in between the white, furry torso, and their waist. In my opinion, it looks more like MB than her eye. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Culture I added a culture section to this page. I gave some detailed descriptions of their statues and architecture. I'm Dutch so it needed a little change, grammatically. Big thanks to the person who did that. Kihunter, 23:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Indestructible? This category is misleading. Luminoth clearly are not indestructible, and just because Samus can't hit them, dosen't mean they can't be destroyed. This is the Metroid wiki, not the "from Samus' perspective" wiki. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, nothing seems to be able to destroy the dead bodies, so I guess they are indestructible- just not immortal. ;) But in all seriousness, they really shouldn't be under there. They are NOT indestructible.--AdmiralSakai 20:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It would seem the Ing can destroy them...I think. So yeah they are not indestructible. (Latinlingo 20:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC))